Don't People Knock? Part Two
by herecomesthesun7
Summary: The Second part to "Don't People Knock?" where Kurt and Blaine can;t get any privacy.


This is light M, I could get way more graphic but I thought I'd take it easy on you guys. If you want graphic just say the word though. Anyway, this is the rest of New Directions finding Kurt in less than gentlemanly situations. And Carole finding out too. I wanted to give each character their own scene in finding out about Kurt's sex life to get ready for when they all witness it at the same time. Or hear it. So this is the rest of the glee club seeing Kurt at his finest as Blaine would probably say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since Kurt and Blaine had been intruded while taking part in their private activities, they both seemed to be more attracted to each other, if it was possible.

They started putting the pictures in those pamphlets to good use. They had about two or three months where no one seemed to be walking in on them, so they took advantage of that time and got really good at the acts of all things sex wise.

They were both happy that their first times were completely private and romantic. And now they could have a free for all. Blaine had just recently learned how strong Kurt really was, and he also learned that the supplies they needed for their acts were burning a hole in his pocket.

It had become a regular thing to have Blaine drive over to McKinley and help Kurt "practice" but they were really thinking of places within the school they could have sex. Actual full on sex, and they were determined to use up as many places as possible.

Since Rachel stopped them the first time on the piano, Kurt figured he could use up the rest of the day in the choir room. He knew Rachel had dragged Finn to a Wiggles concert, so he and Blaine would be totally alone. So he thought.

It was about 5:30 in the evening and Kurt and Blaine were already halfway along their process. The position was creative, I guess, Blaine was kneeling on the piano bench and Kurt was lying on his back. Kurt was halfway hanging off the front of the piano, and they keys were scratching his lower back. But pain was pleasure by this point, and neither boy even seemed to care.

With every pound Blaine's thighs would hit the piano, and when he got just the right spot in Kurt both boys would jerk down bit, making Kurt's back hit the keys. It got annoying fast, hearing random and unorganized notes flying through the air.

"Okay, not right there, the noise is killing the mood." Kurt sounded annoyed and Blaine laughed and complied. While Blaine was situating himself and Kurt, Artie and Sam were in the hallway, obviously one of them had forgotten something in the choir room, figures.

Artie had his cell phone held up to his ear while Sam pushed the wheelchair and stopped just outside of the cracked choir room door. They heard moans now, but they didn't know who it was, Artie had an idea, but he had to be wrong. The moans were getting very loud, indicating that the boys on the piano were about to be in a sticky situation.

"Oh is that Kurt? I didn't know he forgot something too!" Brittany's voice was joyful over the phone, but Artie just stared through the glass in the door, trying to make out whose ass was bare on the piano.

"Holy shit! Sam we have to leave!" Sam wasn't looking at the door, he got distracted by the cool colors the wheels on Artie;s chair were making. "Well, I gotta go; me and Santana are going to watch a movie. See you later Artie!" Artie hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. He was too busy trying to figure out who was on that damn piano.

"Wait, she said Kurt. Does that mean Kurt's in there?" Artie looked up at Sam, and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to space man! Come on, let's go around the other door, see who the hell is in there." Sam snapped out of it and rolled his friend over to the other door, both boys stood in awe.

Sam blurted out, "Holy Obi Wan. Kurt's lightsaber is huge." Artie couldn't see this too well, so he opened the door.

Blaine looked up and sighed, he stopped moving for a second and Kurt opened his eyes wide, Blaine motioned towards the door and Kurt let his head fall back with a thud on the piano. "Um, do you guys mind?" Kurt didn't care the slightest that his friends were looking at him getting fucked, it didn't even bother him.

Sam and Artie looked at each other and then back at Kurt. "Thanks for the compliment, no get the hell out." Kurt turned back to Blaine and told him to keep going. Sam realized they were totally having sex on the school piano, and looked down to Artie, whose eyes were bigger than basketballs.

"Come on Artie; let's get out of here before Kurt kills us." Artie couldn't move, so Sam took the handles of the wheelchair and they headed out to the parking lot. Meanwhile Kurt wasn't worried that anyone else would come in, they were almost done anyway, but Blaine was worried he'd get his fluids on the keys, or worse, in between them.

Kurt came undone first, then Blaine, both worn out and satisfied. The mess was massive and Kurt sat up now, slipping and sliding in his own mess. They both laughed and then Blaine realized that he should have just came in Kurt's ass because this was a terrible mess.

"Shit! Kurt! It's seeping onto the keys! Quick get some paper towels!" Blaine was looking around the room frantic for something he could clean the mess up with. Kurt just laughed and bent down, licking the fluid off of the keys, but he's pretty sure that he made it worse.

Blaine put his hands over his head and looked like he just killed someone. "Kurt I m so sorry! I didn t mean to! The condom just slid off and everything just fell out!" Kurt laughed and kissed the apologetic boy.

"Blaine, relax, I ll clean everything up in the morning." After Blaine calmed down they got dressed, most of the mess was cleaned, except the stickiness between the keys, which was actually kind of gross. Kurt realized he would have to get to school way early with his master cleansing kit and get that stuff out of there.

He couldn't let Brad play that thing after what just happened on it. Poor Brad, always getting caught in these kinds of situations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike liked to put on a dance show for Tina in the hallways after school every once and a while.

He thought it was romantic and funny, and sometimes they'd end up making out in one of the classrooms, usually the Spanish room. They felt kind of guilty to be getting slightly dirty in Mr. Schue's class room, but they figured that he'd never find out.

So one day at the end of the month, Mike led Tina into the hallway and turned his iPod on and started dancing. Tina thought it was cute and she usually joined in.

The song was a particularly dirty song so it had a lot of suggestive "Oh' s" and "Ah's" But when they paused the song to get some water, the sounds kept on going.

The two looked at each other and then around the corner, Mike checked his IPod again to make sure he had paused it. It was paused all right, so where the hell were these noises coming from?

They acted like they were in a SyFy movie and they did all kinds of summer salts and twirls and spins just to get to the source of the sound. Once they got to the door of the Spanish room, Tina covered her eyes, seeing a familiar sight.

Mike looked at her with concern; he obviously didn't see who or what was going on in the classroom. "Tina? What?"

Tina shook her head and whispered, still shielding her eyes. "It's Kurt and Blaine. They're totally having sex on Mr. Schue's desk." She chuckled at the end of her sentence.

Mike did a double take and then turned around to face the wall. "Oh my dancing feet. I think we should leave." By this time, Tina was now just looking on the scene, no shame at all.

Mike turned her around though, and broke her gaze. "What do you think you re doing? They're having sex for Pete's sake!" Tina shrugged and walked in the class room where Kurt was standing up and thrusting soft yet deep into Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, why the desk?" Kurt didn't even bother turning around to answer.

"Mr. Schue gave my solo to Rachel, **_.._**" The last four words of his sentence sent Blaine up the wall; Kurt shoved into him and rolled his hips up with every punctuation.

Blaine was about seconds from blowing his load all over himself, Tina sighed and on her way out of the door she muttered, "Have fun boys."

She walked out of the room with a grin on her face as she took Mike by the arm and led them out of the hall, hearing Blaine moan Kurt's name louder and louder with every step she took.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The library was always open no matter what. Every day of the week all day it was open, even when the school wasn't.

Puck liked to take advantage of the opportunity by singing with his guitar and standing on the tables pretending he was a rock star. Lauren found it cute so he made it a habit of giving her little performances in the evening when everyone had gone home.

It was a unique way for the two to bond without being judged by anyone, and they both loved that time they spent together. But little did Puck know that other people were using the library as well, he knew other people used it, but not after hours.

So when he and Lauren walked arms linked to the double doors of the library they both figured someone was macking, so they started to walk off. Until they heard a name being groaned, "**_KUUURRRTTT_**."

Puck's face was amused and intrigued, and Lauren's expression mirrored his. They looked at each other and then slowly opened the doors; they snuck around one of the aisles and peeked over to where the next aisle was.

Kurt was sitting in a chair which was obviously moved to the middle of a random aisle. Both boys were totally naked and Blaine was sitting on Kurt's lap with Kurt's entire length buried inside of him.

Blaine was holding onto the books on the opposite shelf, gripping them like his life depended on it. Puck looked beside himself.

Lauren looked at Puck, "Damn, Kurt is getting his mack on!" Kurt wasn't going easy on Blaine either, he gave him no mercy.

"And _**That**_ is what you get for getting cum on my Marc Jacob's sweater." He thrusted into Blaine with all of his might, Blaine's head fell forward and his mouth was wide open, with a few more lunges into the falling apart boy, Blaine was on the edge.

And then Puck just had to say something, "That s right! Show him who's in charge!" He fist pumped and jumped up and down like he was watching a football game.

Lauren punched his shoulder, "Would you shut up! He's doing well!" By now Kurt stopped thrusting and kissed Blaine's sweaty back, "We're almost done, give me 3 minutes."

Kurt's face was angry and yet pleased with himself, he kissed Blaine's back again and looked at the couple watching them, "Unless you want to see my boyfriend lose his mind."

Puck started to give him an answer when Lauren grabbed his arm and turned them around. "Sorry about that Kurt!"

Blaine whimpered and Kurt stroked his cock, "Alright, let's finish you off."

Kurt sat Blaine up and lifted him slightly, then gripped his hips and shoved him down with all of his power. Blaine screamed and Kurt took that as an answer to fuck him until his brain turned to pudding.

With only 2 more thrusts Blaine was ripping books off the shelves the best he could as he bobbed up and down on Kurt's cock. Lauren looked at the clock on the wall just outside of the door and looked astonished. "Wow, three minutes it is! Damn he's good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn was getting tired of walking in on his step brother with someone. Ever since that first time when Blaine was about to give Kurt a blow job it had been a reoccurring event.

Well, except when he would sleep over at Puck's which he imagined that Kurt and Blaine had a field day when he wasn t home. Just last week he walked in on Blaine topping Kurt, which was scarring because that was the first time he saw Kurt totally undone and exposed.

But Finn was dreading the time if he would ever walk in on Kurt topping Blaine. He didn t think he could handle the mental images every time he looked at his brother. He would get turned off by everything, even Rachel.

They would be making out and he'd suddenly get the image of Blaine plunging in and out of Kurt. At least he had a back up memory after "think of the mail."

Kurt and Blaine having sex was beginning to take over all of the glee kids lives'. They would talk about it at lunch when Kurt was still getting his food; it was getting out of hand. Rachel suggested that Kurt go to therapy for being a sex addict by Tina quickly protested to that idea.

Which made Mike feel a little uncomfortable, along with everyone else. But Finn didn't know what he'd do if Carole or Burt, oh crap Burt, found out about this.

Burt would surely murder Blaine, and then Kurt would be sad again, and he couldn't have that. So this time when Finn went down into the basement to get a movie, he regretted it more than anything.

Blaine was bent over Kurt, thrusting inside of him, almost pulling all the way out before pounding back in. Finn got to the bottom of the stairs when he noticed Kurt clawing at Blaine's back pretty damn hard.

Kurt stopped moaning and Blaine moved his head to Kurt's shoulder to catch some breath. Kurt had the angriest look on his face that Finn had ever seen.

"Damn Finn! The world** BETTER BE ENDING."** Kurt's eyes were dark with lust and his hair was sweaty and sticking to his face, Finn was over the shock by now and went ahead and grabbed his movie as fast as possible.

"Is there a room you two haven't had sex in yet?" His words were sarcastic as ever but Kurt answered back bluntly, "Dad and Carole's" Kurt was starting to get uncomfortable and he needed Blaine to move already.

"Blaine, _**you have to move."**_ With that Blaine started up his rhythmic thrust and Finn was still in the room. Until his thought process struck him, "Wait! You mean you had sex in **MY ROOM?"**

Blaine laughed and the vibration sent Kurt to start clawing at Blaine's back again. But Kurt managed to get out words in the midst of his climax. "Why. _**Ugh.**_ Do you think. **_Oh._** I washed. _**Damn Blaine. **_Your sheets?"

Finn was insulted and disgusted all at the same time. "Kurt! That's gross!" Finn moved forward off the steps now, but Kurt just got more pissed as he was about 2 minutes away from creating a river of body fluids. "Finn. Get the fuck. _**OUT."**_

__ Finn huffed and stormed up the stairs, running into Carole as she just closed the front door. "Oh hey honey, where's Kurt?" She had a curious look on her face as she looked around the room.

_**- Oh right there. Yeah, harder, oh my-Blaine. **_

Carole looked in the direction of the basement door and started walking towards it, but Finn, being a god brother covered for him. "Um, Kurt's upstairs, watching a movie with Blaine."

Carole saw right through his lie and pretended like she believed him. Even though the moans coming from the basement were unmistaken to be Kurt's. Carole put her purse down and sat on the couch, "Alright."

Finn sighed and more moans, well, more like screams were escalating from the direction of the room. Carole started getting uncomfortable so she turned the TV up higher. But that didn't work as much as she thought it would, Kurt had a set of pipes and singing wasn't the only time he used them.

Carole finally got up and got to the door handle of the basement, Finn jumped up and sprinted across the room to defend his brother's privacy, even though he never obeyed it.

He started talking really loud and really fast. "You know mom I've been learning a lot in school! Want to hear a song I learned in Glee club? Yeah? Cool."

Another high pitched scream came from the door and Carole now tried to move Finn out of the way, but he stood up tall and belted, "**MY BOLOGNA HAS A FIRST NAME, IT S O-S-C-A-R! MY BOLOGNA HAS SECOND NAME IT S M-A-Y-E-R!" **

Carole couldn't help but laugh and she shook her head and went upstairs to change. The moans stopped just as she left the room and all Finn heard now was heavy panting, and Blaine saying, "Kurt, I'm pretty sure you made me bleed." Finn winced and went to sit down on the couch, Kurt and Blaine came back up the stairs, but Kurt went straight into the bathroom, only wearing sweatpants, with clearly no boxer briefs because you could see his hip bones emerging above the hemline.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, he was shirtless, but he had his uniform pants on. There were fresh scratches on his back that looked pretty damn painful, but he didn't mind that much, because he knew how and why they were there.

But when Carole came down the stairs to see a potentially hurt Blaine she went into "mother mode." Blaine didn't even realize she was home yet, and so it made him feel awkward standing in front of her without a shirt.

"Oh honey! Where and how on earth did you get these scratches?" She looked genuinely concerned for the boy. Blaine tried to think of the best possible excuse in his head as fast as he could.

"Oh, I, um had a dog when I was little, he liked to play a lot." He smiled and tried to cover up his lie.

"But these look fresh! Look the tiny beads of blood are shiny!" He went red and then Finn yelled out, "Hey Kurt! Come here!" drawing both Blaine and Carole silent, waiting for Kurt to answer.

"One minute! I'm cutting my nails!"

Blaine spat out his drink and Finn laughed hard, listening to the conversation Blaine just had with Carole. Blaine was now red all over and he just bowed his head, trying not to look at Carole. But that didn't work, he slowly lifted his head up and Carole was glaring at him smugly.

She had a knowing look on her face. He gave her an "I'm really sorry," look and she just burst out laughing, Blaine went even redder and bowed his head in embarrassment.

After she caught her breath she turned to walk out into the living room but she added one more thing to Blaine, "Oh and Blaine?" She sounded still very amused, he picked his head up, "Yes ma'am?"

She turned to face him once more, "You should go put a shirt on, Burt will be home any minute." She chuckled again and went into the living room, leaving Blaine to talk to himself, "Right, a shirt, that would be a good idea." He went back down to the basement to get dressed followed by Kurt who did the same, after finishing cutting his nails.

As Blaine and Kurt were getting dressed a thought hit Blaine in the head, "You know, we never did charge anyone for walking in on us. You think they would leave as soon as they saw us but no, they all seem to stick around.' He sounded curious and amused.

Kurt laughed and grimaced at the same time. "That's true. But there's always next time." He winked at Blaine who had just finished buttoning his last button on his shirt.

"Speaking of next time," He walked to Kurt and kissed his cheek, "I get to leave scars on you. Because these scratches aren't going away." He indicated his back, Kurt frowned a little, bowing his head.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to." But Blaine only laughed and kissed him again. "When did I say it was a bad thing?" And kissed Kurt's neck and grabbed his tie, Kurt helped him get it on and they made their way up the stairs.

Blaine inspected the door handle though, which puzzled Kurt. "Blaine? What are you doing?" He looked back at Blaine with wonder in his eyes.

Blaine still looking at the handle, which made a click, "Ah ha! I knew there had to be lock on this thing." Kurt laughed and walked into the kitchen, Blaine following behind him. They really needed to get into the habit of locking doors.


End file.
